1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a flat panel display device to improve drop characteristics, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device in which the size of a shock-absorbing tape disposed between a display panel and a supporting member is controlled to thereby minimize a drop shock of the flat panel display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices have been used as substitutes for cathode-ray tube display devices due to various advantages, including their light weight and thinness. Such flat panel displays include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices. Among them, compared to LCD devices, OLED display devices have excellent brightness and wide viewing angle characteristics. Furthermore, OLED display devices do not need a back light unit, and can thus be formed with a very slim design.
The flat panel display device is generally formed by locating a light emitting element (such as a light emitting diode) or liquid crystal between a first substrate and a second substrate having a smaller area than the first substrate, and attaching the first substrate to the second substrate along an edge of the second substrate. A region in which the first substrate and the second substrate overlap becomes a display part for displaying a certain image in response to an image signal. In contrast, a region along the first substrate in which the second substrate does not overlap the first substrate becomes a pad part electrically connected to an external part to provide an image signal to the display part.
The flat panel display device may include a supporting member open at one side that prevents damage to the display part and the pad part due to external shock (for example, resulting from a drop of the flat panel display device). Moreover, the supporting member accommodates the display panel for easy installation in an electric/electronic device. The flat panel display device may further include a shock-absorbing tape disposed between the display panel and the supporting member to reduce transfer of a shock (e.g., drop) applied to the supporting member. In other words, the shock-absorbing tape improves drop characteristics of the flat panel display device.
Conventionally, the shock-absorbing tape of the flat panel display device is smaller than the display part in consideration of assembly tolerance. However, since the drop characteristics of the flat panel display device vary according to the size of the shock-absorbing tape, a shock transferred to the display panel when the flat panel display device is dropped also varies according to the size of the shock-absorbing tape.